


New bonds

by Wonderus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A little of angst, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Competitive sex, Crimson Flower Route, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Felix hates slow burn, Fingering, Fluff, Food, Hand Job, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I feel you Petra, Insecurity, Multi, Multi - Freeform, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pegging, Post canon, Smut, Sparring, Sylvixgridnnette, Tickling, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Vaginal Sex, almost ONE bed, english is not my first language sorry, they have a good time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderus/pseuds/Wonderus
Summary: Felix invites Annette a travel to Enbarr with his partners Sylvain and Ingrid. They are excited with the plan but Annette feels unconfident because she thinks that she may not fit with them and her presence is forced. The trio have to demonstrate her wrong.For FE3H Polyship week day 3 I write with the prompts Traveling, Cooking and Surprises.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier/Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Annette Fantine Dominic
Kudos: 1
Collections: FE3H Polyship Week





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work that I post here, so I'm excited but please, be nice. I decided to write this fic as a multichapter but it's unfinished for today. For now, you have the prologue and one chapter. Soon, I will post more chapters, I promise! I hope that you enjoy that :) (I'm aware that there might be grammar mistakes or weird phrases)

# New bonds

### Prologue

The sunset floods the Garreg Mach Monastery with its light. Another hardworking day is ended for Annette, the teacher of sorcery and the principal of the New Academy, who walks around the greenhouse. She leaves out a sigh of exhaustion and then, she starts humming a singular melody while she’s contemplating the new flowers. She’s so absorbed than she doesn’t realize that someone is watching her. Neither when they approaches behind, and it isn’t her fault because they walks as stealthy as a cat. Annette squeaks when a hand places on her shoulder. She turns around angry:

— Felix!! What in the world you never warn me?! — shouts at him.

— Because I don’t want to interrupt you. You know I like listening your songs. —he responds slightly annoyed. Then he changes his tone in a calm one. — Have you finished the classes? I want to talk with you.

— Yes, what’s the matter? — asks attentive.

— The next weekend Sylvain, Ingrid and I are going to Enbarr. We haven’t a mission there but they have planned to do a gastronomic tour and also are interested to visit the coast. I would like you coming along with us.

Suddenly, Annette gets red. She begins to stutter:

— But, why me? I mean, you’re partners and we are too. But all together? I don’t know if they are agree with that.

— Nonsense. Of course they are. — shakes his head. He asks softer. — Shall you go?

— It’s a bit hasty. I have a schedule to complete and I can’t cancelling my classes for a trip. Unless, the program will be delayed…

— Did you not tell me on that Thursday you are free until Monday? — asks a bit surprised.

— That’s true but I use my free time for planning, so I…

— As always, you struggles in relaxing. — sighs. Then he crosses his arms and changes his tired tone into a resolute one. — Another reason to come.

— But Felix, I…

— Listen, I’m not going to make you do that. I only have to say that we’re going to leave Garreg Mach on Thursday’s morning and we return on Sunday, probably at the similar hour. You will have the enough of time for resting.

Annette stares the floor with redden cheeks and joins her hands. Felix continues:

— Unless there is another reason for not coming.

Then, she responds with a firm attitude and staring at him:

— Alright, I’ve decided: I do.

— Are you sure?

— Yes, I will demonstrate you that I can having fun. — affirms radiating determination.

— So have I to take this as a challenge? Fine. — smirks. He bends to her and kisses on her forehead. — See you on Thursday, then.

Felix leaves the green house while she’s staring at him. Her cheeks are burning and a thought runs in her mind: "What have I done?"


	2. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are the first (second) chapter! Smut at the end!

### Thursday

Some hours have passed since the sun has risen. Two horses and a pegasus are awaiting for their owners, at the entrance of the monastery. Two of the owners are chatting, waiting to the rest.

— What are they doing? We had to have left here yet! — complains one.

— Easy, Ingrid. Maybe they’ve _distracted_. — The other tries to make light of the situation with a joking manner.

— Sylvain! We will be late. Annette is not the type of person who is tardy, unless…

She stops when she’s staring open-mouthed to a hurried woman.

— I’m so sorry! — apologizes a very ashamed Annette. She carries a lot of baggage but there are more on the Felix’s arms.

— We had an argument about which is necessary. This is the half of what she intended to take — he huffs.

Sylvain and Ingrid make a "wow" sound. Ingrid asks concerned:

— Please, Annie, tell me that big bag is not only for make-up.

— Oh, no. This would be but I had to agree carrying with the basic, so now this have first aids too.

Sylvain laughs:

— Don’t worry! With you aside, we have nothing to fear.

Sylvain helps Felix to put the bags on each horse, together with their own baggage. Ingrid only take one of them for being careful to have a light load. Once they’re finished, Sylvain turns to Annette:

— Well, Annette, I suppose you prefer riding with Felix but if you like, you can choosing Ingrid or me. — finishes the sentence with a wink.

Annette blushes and looks around them:

— I see that you and Felix are too packed so I think it would be convenient with… Ingrid. — She looks at her. — If you don’t mind.

Ingrid nods smiling:

— No problem, also you’re tiny. That won’t be much loader than now.

Annette stays speechless at this comment at the same time is placed by Ingrid on the pegasus. Time has passed since the last time she noticed her short stature. It’s not that annoys but disarms her. Even Felix, unintentionally, when he helps her to reach the bookshelves. Soon, they start to fly and being followed by the horsemen.

Annette isn’t afraid to heights but she’s not used to fly on air mounts, so she keeps her back glued to Ingrid.

— Is alright? — Ingrid asks her.

— Yes! It’s only that the sight is overwhelming. — answer slightly nervous.

— We can alternating. After the next break, you can ride with Felix. Or do you need to land now?

— No, no. I’m really fine. — insists smiling.

They say nothing for a while. Ingrid tries to break the ice asking about her job:

— So, how are the things in the Academy? I miss the training square.

— Oh, the Academy? This year I have nice students. There is a pair who are very good and one of them has offered himself being my helper. I wish a brilliant future for him. I’m sure that you will hear his name soon. And well, too much to work as always: the classes, the tests, the teacher’s meetings and the principal position, very tiring but also rewarding when there are results and people is pleased.

— That’s cool. — Ingrid answers. Annette snickers awkwardly.

— Sorry, I’m boring you with my stuff. How about you?

— I didn’t mean to that. I’m happy that you’ve reached a good position. You deserve that. Once I thought to become a teacher too but I realized that being skilled doesn’t mean to be good at teaching. My path is being a mercenary, like Felix and Sylvain. That’s the one we chose.

— And it’s seems very exciting. You remind me the heroes of the books which you love reading.

Ingrid blushes and her voice seems tremble:

— I-I appreciate that you’ve said this.

— I think is true. — says Annette. She keeps quiet for an instant before continues: — I don’t know if I have told you this before but: I always have admired you, even we started the Academy. You’re strong, very skilled in combat, brave and graceful flying on your pegasus.

The red hardens in Ingrid’s face. Annette goes on her speech:

— I always was daydreaming being your best friend and that’s the reason why I insisted to make you up: if you showed your hidden beauty you would be more stunning that you were then. I thought that it would make you happier. But later, I realized that was wrong because I was forcing you to be someone that you aren’t.

— Don’t you remember when we had that conversation? I said that you helped me at least and it was fun, really. Also, your fashion choices were rewarded with Dorothea’s praises so… it was worthy. — Ingrid snickers. Then, she asks difficultly — And Annette… why do you say all this?

— W-why? — stutters. — I suppose the sight is very inspiring to say such things like that. And the fact that we are alone is encouraging too.

— What do you mean? — asks softly.

— I don’t know if Felix told you something.

— About what? — It’s about… your bonds. The bonds which all three of you share. I have to say that… I’m a bit jealous. — admits. And finally, she expresses her desire: — I would like being part of this.

Before Ingrid speaks, Annette retracts quickly:

— But I don’t want to be a burden. I will understand if you want to stay as we are now. You two and I only shares Felix. Not together.

— Annette…

— I’m sorry for this. This trip was for all of you and suddenly I got in the middle…

— Annette! — cuts her off with a firm tone.

— Yes, Ingrid? — asks with tears appearing.

— They are stopping. We’re going to take a break.

— Oh, fine. You’re hungry, right? — tries to smile.

— You’re right. Be prepared, we are landing. — warns. Before the silence, Ingrid concludes:

— And about that, we have to talk about this in another moment. But let me say you something: the idea that you joining us wasn’t only from Felix. Make a promise that you won’t say to them that I’ve told you this. Deal?

— Deal. — Annette nods surprised.

Then, they remain silent until they land.

Although the sun isn’t high yet, the four travelers rest under a huge tree while their mounts are drinking on the nearest arroyo. Annette shows her handmade snacks and sandwiches which she made last night, and she gives one for each companion.

— Annette! How sweet you are! — praises Sylvain to her. After he eats the first one, goes on messing around her. — Have you heard about the saying of “the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach”? Because you already did that with me.

— Can you leave her alone? She’s only kind with us — Ingrid blurts out.

— Hey, I’m only sincere. This one tasted really good — Sylvain defends himself. He turns to his tough partner. — Even Felix enjoys them, don’t you?

— She doesn’t cook only sweets. And I enjoy them because they have the right point of spiciness that I like — answers annoyed while he disposes to eat another one.

— I have to agree with both of you. Annette, I love that you’ve prepared this for us — Ingrid praises at the same time she’s sucking her fingers.

— I’m glad that you like them. I spent all the night cooking and there were one or two accidents. — tells smiling as she’s showing her bandaged fingers. She claims proud: —But that wasn’t enough to stop me!

— Yes, I had to stop you because you were too tired and another accident would be more dangerous. — reminds Felix. — And you didn’t need to make too much food, we have already prepared.

— But I would have felt wrong if I hadn’t done my bit. It was at least what I could do for express my gratitude. — complains.

— Thank you so much but he’s right. You didn’t have to do that. — agrees Sylvain. Looks at his gluttonous partner with a grin and says: — However, with Ingrid I bet that we’ll miss the food when we’re arriving to Enbarr. So, better more than less.

Ingrid stops devouring her sandwich and stares to Sylvain.

— What did just you say? — asks Ingrid with a very threatening tone.

— I only said that we have to ration or we’ll be hungry for the middle of the journey. — explains smiling and gesturing as a defensive position with his arms.

Felix rolls his eyes and sighs. Another war is coming.

— Ah! So do you think I can’t control myself?

— It’s not bad having a huge appetite.

— It’s normal when you do much exercise.

— I know. I just tried to comfort Annette about making exceed food. It’s a fact that you need more than us.

— Do you see this sandwich? Now I’m packing it for the next break. See? I can rationing my food!

Then they hear a stomach growling. Ingrid avoids the glance blushed. Sylvain approaches to her:

— Ingrid. — calls her name very softly. He hugs her.

Annette watches them concerned. Felix glances them, who seems worried. Ingrid doesn’t say nothing, only hugs him tightly. Sylvain whispers to her:

— I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shame you. Don’t hold yourself, I love seeing you enjoying your food. It’s just I didn’t want to see you starving later. Although you make a pouting face which I love when you are.

— Sylvain — snickers, too blushed.

Kisses and cuddles are seen, sometimes Sylvain bends to her ear and, at the moment, Ingrid laughs. Felix, who is familiar with those situations, smiles a little and leaves out a hum of relief. Annette glances to him a bit confused. Felix returns to her a gest which says it’s all correct.

Once they finish the lunch, they prepare their mounts. Ingrid comes to Annette to ask:

— So, Annette, do you still want to ride with me or…?

— Yes, of course! I’m coming with you.

Felix watches them how they’re moving away before he gets on the horse. Sylvain comes to do the same and glances grinning to Felix.

— Why are you so worried? It’s going well.

— Did you not see their faces when we stopped? They were serious.

— Maybe it’s a little hard starting a conversation with your crush. Even more if you don’t usually chat with them.

— I know Annette very well and she doesn’t behave like that. Something has happened.

— Relax, Felix. Don’t you being tense too, ok? — calms him down. — Hey, I have an idea: before we arrive Merceus, talk to Ingrid while I’m entertaining Annette. Then she’ll tell you what’s going on.

The neighing indicates getting back to the journey. The horsemen start to run.

— Are you worried about she’s suspecting something? — Sylvain asks.

— I think that she’s only nervous and maybe uncomfortable

— Why?

— Do you not guess what? She likes both of you, dumb! — Felix blurts out.

— Then you don’t have to be worried. If her discomfort reaches unbearable, we’ll try to calm her down.

— I fear that you break her heart.

— Come on, Felix! I’m not the Sylvain of the Academy yet. I can love you and Ingrid both equally. Why not Annette too?

— But you feel the same with her?

— She’s a good match. I would like hanging out with her.

— Don’t treat her as you did with the many girls you knew.

— I’ll never do that. I wish the best for her, so I’m happy that she has you already.

— Keep praising as you wish, but you won’t convince me to save you from Ingrid’s wrath if you make her cry. — smiles smugly.

— I bet her heart is stronger than you think. But yes, I will deserve that if it happens — laughs amused.

The sun goes across the sky as well the horsemen and the shadow of the pegasus do in the ground. Every two hours they take a break of a quarter of hour, so their mounts can resting. In these breaks, Sylvain makes the most of the time for talking to Annette about asking magic advisement, despite she knows that he really doesn’t need them; her experience as a teacher in the Academy and what is about Mercedes, who works with her as the lead of the New Central Church. Also he takes every opportunity to tease Felix and Ingrid. When the sun is reaching the west of the horizon, they have crossed the Merceus Fortress yet. Ingrid and Annette are now on the ground, still riding, and coming along with Sylvain and Felix. Soon they have to find an inn.

— If we aren’t hurry, we won’t find any free rooms. — complains Ingrid at the same time her stomach is growling again. — And the kitchen will close.

— If it’s happens, you can take this extra snack which I made. — offers Annette to her.

— You’re my savior, Annette! — exclaims grateful and takes it.

— That won’t be necessary. It’s there. — announces Sylvain.

They spot a humble one, not very far from the fortress. Annette prays for not restart the search. Once they are near to the entrance, they go down of their mounts and take them to the through. But before Annette is about to come along with Felix and Ingrid, Sylvain stops her:

— Hey, thanks for all your help but they manage to do it. However, I’m the one who needs yours.

— About what? — She asks puzzled.

— About to speak with the innkeeper, asking for the rooms.

— But you’re already charming. You don’t need my help.

— Thanks for the compliment! — smirks at her. — And you’re too. That’s why I need you with me.

— Ok but…

— No buts! — He pushes her slightly towards the inn. — I usually don’t have problem to persuade but if the innkeeper has a frozen heart, you’re perfect for melting them.

— That wouldn’t be professional!

They keep bantering while they’re coming to the entrance. Meanwhile, Ingrid and Felix are tying the mounts.

— When are you going to tell me what happened this morning? — asks Felix with his arms crossed and a stern tone.

— Again, nothing happened. — sighs Ingrid finishing the knots. — We talked about a lot of things and she expressed her feelings.

Ingrid gives a pat to her pegasus and leaves. Felix follows her and replies sarcastic:

— So this is **_nothing_**. Tell me that you didn’t speak about the plan too.

— I didn’t. — answers shortly. — She thinks she’s invited and she feels a burden because this. Don’t you think that we’d have to tell her this at the beginning? I’m starting to feel bad for her.

— Complains to Sylvain. He thought that it could be a good idea to make this as a part of the surprise.

— I’m pointing to the fact that we, Sylvain and I, haven’t told her about our feelings yet.

— It’s not my fault. I kept shut my mouth to give you time and all of you do is going in circles.

— I was agree with you but Sylvain thought it was better this way… more romantic.

— And always would you do as Sylvain ask to?

— Felix, I’ve never seen you so altered.

— I’m tired of this foolery. You both have to tell her now. Tonight.

— Tonight?! Why?

— Are you not agree with me? Then tell to Sylvain we’re going to do this.

They enter to the inn and see Sylvain and Annette talking with the innkeeper. Sylvain turns to them and gives them a smile. But, when he sees Ingrid’s gesturing to come, his expression changes to a puzzled one. Sylvain leaves with discretion while Annette is negotiating. Once he meets them, he asks:

— What’s wrong?

— How is going on? — asks Ingrid concerned.

— Well, it seems complicated. All the rooms are complete… except one. — Then he grins. — And there is one bed.

— Oh no, we won’t fit all. — laments Ingrid.

— In this case we can asking sheets and one of us will have to sleep on the floor. Sylvain can offer himself as a volunteer. — proposes Felix with a malicious glint on his eyes. It’s uncertainly if he is serious or he’s kidding.

— Hey, don’t be so pessimistic. — chuckles Sylvain. — It’s a marriage bed. We might be a little stretched but it will be ok. Only tonight.

— Well, about tonight… — introduces Ingrid.

Annette doesn’t notice the surprised "What?" of Sylvain because she’s very enthusiastic arguing with the innkeeper.

— Why now? Is it not better when we arrive to Enbarr? — asks Sylvain.

— Speak about your feelings doesn’t ruin the surprise because it isn’t. — explains Felix.

— And Annette will be relieved. Unless we do that, probably she won’t process all the situation because the shock and not enjoy the gift. — points out Ingrid.

— We don’t need to tell her the reason of the trip. We only explain is made for her and not that she’s invited. — adds Felix.

— Then she will suspect that something is awaiting to her. — says Sylvain. — It isn’t a good idea.

Ingrid and Felix stare to him seriously. Before they can speak, Sylvain continues:

— However, considering what Annette told to Ingrid, I’m agree with this part: make her to know that we love her and she’s part of our lives. But, we have to make this as if it’s casual. Understood?

The faces of Ingrid and Felix light up and nod affirmative. Then, the trio is surprised by Annette’s voice:

— Guys, we did it!

— What we did? — asks Sylvain puzzled.

— After an intense negotiation, we’ve achieve a better offer.

— How?? — exclaim the trio.

— It seems there was a room with another marriage bed and was reserved. But at last hour, they’ve cancelled it and now we have two rooms with marriage beds. And the best of all is we’re next to other! So this night we don’t have to sleep uncomfortable. — announces very satisfied.

The trio stay quiet and shocked to what just have happened. Annette asks concerned because she doesn’t expect the reaction:

— What’s happen?

Suddenly, Sylvain approaches to her and places his hands on her shoulders:

— It happens that you’re the best. — congratulates. Next, he hugs her.

Annette feels how her blood goes up swiftly to her head. She isn’t capable to speak. On the other side, Ingrid and Felix try to not smile and pretend that nothing has happened. Still this is not the moment. They have to wait until after the dinner.

In the dining area, they’re sitting together around a rectangular table. Annette and Felix are in one side; Ingrid and Sylvain in the other. Annette is facing towards Ingrid, the same with Felix and Sylvain.

Felix is watching bored a meatball floating in the middle of the soup. He pokes lazily with the spoon.

— What a trash! Where’s the flavor?

— If you had starved once in your life, you wouldn’t have said this. — scolds Ingrid.

— Here you are, then. I’m not hungry. — says. He passes the dish to her.

— Are you right, Felix? — asks Annette worried.

— I’m fine. It’s only that I’m more tired than hungry.

— Do you want me to come with you to the room? — asks Annette kindly.

— It won’t be necessary. I’m going to wait for all you finish.

— Why? Go to rest if you’re worn out. — insists Ingrid.

— I’ve told you…

— I’m agree with her, Felix. Go to rest. — interrupts Sylvain. He winks at him. — We won’t want to hear you tomorrow complaining that you haven’t slept well.

— Fine. — answers Felix. He stands up and turns to Annette: — I see you in the room.

Felix leaves Annette alone with Sylvain and Ingrid. Annette is starting to sweat. A small voice in her inner begs to Felix don’t leave. It worse when, in attempt to act normal, goes to take the bread and touches accidently the Ingrid’s hand. A small gasp escapes from her lips.

— Oh, sorry! — apologizes Ingrid. Offers it to her. — Do you want? Feel free to take it.

— Ha, ha! No, thanks. It’s yours! — snickers nervous.

There is an awkward silence before Sylvain breaks the ice with a question:

— Well, Annette, are you enjoying this? Although we haven’t arrived to Enbarr yet.

— Oh, yes! Very entertaining and nice! — answers hastily. Then she resumes her normal talking.

— I suppose that there will have better food than here. Felix told me that you have organized a gastronomic tour.

— Yes, for sure. We’ve wished one since the end of the war and now we aren’t too busy in missions, so we have to make the most of the time. — explains Sylvain. Ingrid gives him a serious look. Sylvain continues: — We were whishing doing something like this with you.

Annette’s eyes open wide to hear this. She gives them an interrogating look. Ingrid joins:

— Since the war ended, we haven’t been together much because our jobs kept us separate. When Felix told us that he would keep a relationship with you at the same time he was staying with us, we thought that would be complicated.

— However, thanks to that, we kept in touch with you. And I think I told this in another moment but we had have to meet you much earlier. Even in our childhood. — completes Sylvain.

— W-why? — asks Annette baffled.

— Why? First of all, this journey gets better and better with you. You’re so talented, hardworking, nice, funny, smart… — he counts.

— What Sylvain means is that we are really happy to have met you. — interrupts Ingrid.

Annette can’t believe what’s happening. Is it really what they think about her? After all, she’s the Felix’s partner and their former class (and war) mate. Even so, they aren’t too close with her as they are with him. Almost certainly they see her as a friend but the true problem isn’t really that: she wants them so bad and, however, she sees them unreachable as the tallest bookshelves of the library. She can’t deny heating up when Sylvain lets fall the bombshell.

— And we’d like being closer to you.

— S-sorry? — stutters, uncertain if she has listened well. She smiles disguising her distress. — We are not friends yet?

— For sure we are! But we aren’t meaning to that. — explains Sylvain. Then, he pauses because he has the feeling that she’ll understand it.

But Ingrid doesn’t let happens:

— We would love sharing our bonds with you, Annie. As partners.

It’s done. Annette’s heart is having an attack. She thinks that she’s dreaming. Too nice to be real. Too nice that it turns in a nightmare because it can’t be real. Being loved by the beloved ones and closest friends of her actual partner; and the people whose secretly she has a crush and admire? Crazy!

— Annette, are you right? — asks Sylvain concerned.

Annette remains silent as her breathing turns heavy. She doesn’t know what to say. Sylvain and Ingrid look each other, worried and expecting her response. They start to question if they’ve made the correct choice. Suddenly, Annette stands of her chair.

— If you apologize me, I need to go to the bedroom for a moment. I forgot something. — excuses herself with a normal tone. After she says that, leaves.

Ingrid attempts to stand up but Sylvain grabs gently her shoulder. It is better give to her some room.

Annette walks fast in the hallway, muttering repeatedly the name of the Goddess and with her heart racing as a runaway horse. Until she stops in front of the door of the room, breaths deeply to calm herself down, and thinks: "What are you doing, Annette? You’re a grown up woman, the principal of the Garreg Mach’s New Academy and a former general who fought in the war. And now a love proposal is scaring you? Pathetic!" She inspires and talks to herself:

— Ok, Annie. You have to go back, apologize and tell them what you think about it. But first…

She knocks the door and waits to hear the Felix’s voice.

— Come in.

Annette opens the door and enters. She sees Felix lying on the bed, face up and without his boots. He tilts his head, looking at her. After she closes the door, Annette walks until stops in front of him and stays quiet staring. This confuses and makes him to sit on the bed. He makes a look which she can read as “What’s wrong?” Annette is serious, or more like neutral. At the end, she breaks the tense silence:

— Felix, did you know that Sylvain and Ingrid are interested in me?

Felix keeps quiet but his gaze speaks volumes. Annette repeats a little tenser, seeming that her voice is about to break at any moment:

— Why did you not tell me this?

He still doesn’t answer, only listening, because knows he doesn’t need to do. Annette goes on, with tears in her eyes:

— Have you any idea how dumb I feel? How many times I was thinking that I was in the middle and wasting my time fantasying getting involved in that relationship? I was ready to being with and love you. Only you, Felix!

Finally, Felix asks:

— What did they tell you?

— That they wanted me to be your partner. — answers sniffing. She avoids the sight and wipes some tears.

Without she notices, Felix reaches his hands to her and hugs from the hip to attract her.

— Then, why are you upset? — he asks calmly.

— I’ve just told you! — she responds hastily, starting loud and ending almost mute.

— And don’t you think that I would have tell you unless I had have a reason? — keeps asking with a soft tone.

— They…? — Her voice breaks in her whipping.

Felix wipes another tears from her chin with his thumb. He completes her phrase:

— Yes, they asked me to not say nothing. Sylvain thought telling to you later, in Enbarr. He wanted to we surprise you.

— But why?

— He’s a romantic asshole, and Ingrid follows him as a guard dog because she’s too insecure to ask you go out. I was keeping this in secret to give them room but when I saw you suffering for this… I couldn’t stand that. That’s the reason why they’ve already told you. If it has been in my hand, you would had known it sooner.

Annette laughs a little, still her tears dropping, and blushes. She gazes him while she’s being caressed with his hands.

— Fe-Felix, am I dreaming? — stutters, not believing yet.

— No, you’re in reality.

Suddenly, she starts to be anxious:

— Ah, what should I do? They will see how silly I am! Or now! I ran away when they’ve proposed.

He hugs her, getting closer. He keeps his gaze while he’s saying this words:

— I love your silliness. And if you can do that with me, they will love that too. Also, they know you already. They love you as you are.

Annette bends to him and hides her face on his chest.

— I’m so embarrassed! I don’t know what to say.

A knock makes her heart skip a beat. They hear the Sylvain’s voice behind the door.

— Hey, Felix, can we enter?

Felix leans to her ear and whispers:

— Do you want me tell them to leave?

— No, don’t do that!

— Then, what do you want to do?

— I can handle this. Let them in.

— Sure?

— Yes, I am.

Felix lifts his head, looking at the door, and replies:

— The door is open.

The creek cuts the tense silence between the couples. Sylvain holds the pome and Ingrid is at his left side.

— Is all right, Annette? We were worried. — Ingrid intervenes.

— I’m fine, Ingrid. I… — tries to explain.

— I have to say sorry for running away. I admit that I was shocked.

— Well, it’s true that we expected a similar reaction. — Sylvain says: — But not in that way. And it’s me who have to say sorry, I was the head of this.

— Me too. I ended agreeing with him and I thought that would be fun. However, since you expressed your feelings, my doubts confirmed. We didn’t mean to make you feel bad, Annette. — Ingrid apologizes.

— It’s right, I understand that. You only want to make me a nice surprise. And I screwed it up.

— You didn’t nothing. I did. — Felix replies shortly.

— Ok, Felix screwed up. But because he didn’t want to see me having a bad time. And thanks to him, I feel better. — corrects herself Annette.

— I’m glad to hear that. So, what do you think? — Sylvain asks.

— What do I think? — repeats Annette. Sighs before continues to speak: — I only beg you that it isn’t a joke because I still assimilating that it’s real. Tell me if you feel the same way.

Sylvain passes one of his hands behind his head. He starts:

— I’m going to the point: I see you as a great friend and I’m very glad that Felix has you as his partner. My feelings are different to Felix’s and Ingrid’s with you but I’m not telling that the door is close to explore. I’m looking forward to know you deeper. In all the ways. — adds a flirty tone in the last sentence. He receives a hit of elbow by Ingrid. — Ok, sorry, no puns here. So, I mean that I would name this relationship with you now as "mates of love". We can be friends with sharing partners, and at the same time we can fuck each other. Also, sharing magic advisements. I have the feeling that this will evolve in something amazing.

Ingrid rolls her eyes and sighs at his joking manner. Then, she inhales and starts her speech:

— Well, for me: I don’t know you too much but I can’t deny that you’re a wonderful and beautiful woman. I love the times which we spent in academy days and when you came to heal me between battles. Furthermore, the times when you were talking about your goals and, even, your accidents. I know that you’ve suffered too much and you’re looking for someone who returns the love that no one didn’t. I don’t know if I’m worthy to fulfil that wish but I’m willing to do. Aside Felix and Sylvain, as well we chose to be mercenaries, we want a life with you coming along with us.

Annette’s tears are falling again but now a smile is drawn in her face. She notices that and, one more time, she dries her tears. Makes a pause before to speak:

— I’m sorry. I’m speechless. I always was imagining how this would be, in many situations; and being sincere, it hasn’t been what I expected. As always. Even in my imagination I had a great elaborated speech for every moment and now my head is empty of words.

— It’s normal. You only have to say if you’re agree or no. Otherwise do you want to take your time? — asks Sylvain.

— No! I mean… nothing will make me happier than this.

— Now that’s a cute phrase. See? You’re already said that. — flatters Sylvain with a smile.

— I never would’ve said better. — agrees Ingrid, smiling too.

— Then, closed matter. — concludes Felix. He draws a little smile and gives to Annette a kiss on the cheek from behind. While she is flustering, he looks at the couple and talks to them: — See that wasn’t hard?

Sylvain laughs and Ingrid shakes her head grinning. Suddenly, Sylvain claps his hands and changes his tone:

— So, — emphasizes smirking— now that’s all resolved, let’s change the topic: what do you want to do at this moment?

Annette shivers hearing this question, as an anticipation of what’s coming next. Felix surprises them with his answer:

— Go to bed.

— Aw, you’re tired. Right, Fe? Do you want cuddles before sleep? — coos Sylvain. — Now, with our new girlfriend, you will be good served.

Annette can seeing a blush in Felix’s cheeks. With her, he is the one who makes her blush but with his other partners, mainly Sylvain, is another story. It’s a great opportunity for her to see how he behaves with them in intimacy. Ingrid intervenes:

— First, we have to accommodate themselves, so we’re going to our room. Don’t you, Sylvain? And quickly, we don’t want catch our Fe sleeping before to say him goodnight.

— At your orders, milady.

— Don’t worry. I’m going to take care of this won’t happen. — assures Annette, hugging Felix.

— You’ll have your part too. — announces Ingrid before to turn with Sylvain to the door.

Her words makes fluster her one more time. This is not a warning, is a promise. Sylvain smirks at Annette and responses:

— Of course, she will receive that too. We must care of all our beloved ones.

With his wink, he leaves the room closing the door and following to Ingrid. Never Annette has felt so hot. She gazes to Felix, nervous but mostly excited. He smiles and caresses her hair.

— I don’t think we’ll do much tonight. They are also tired.

— If I hadn’t had insisted, we would’ve had the same room. And right now we would have cuddled each other.

— Don’t say nonsense. You did great. Next time, we’re going to get a room for four.

Felix holds gently her chin and kisses softly her lips. His hands trails on her shoulders until he finds her clasp. Before to unclasp, he pulls off and says:

— We have to be comfy, you know?

Annette nods, now hungry of more kisses but aware of she has to be patient. Felix hums amused to her response and unclasp her cape. He’s so dedicated undressing her that she doesn’t dare to do the same with him or help. He doesn’t mind and he prefers this way. Once she remains with only a humble white robe, she steps forward and starts to unbutton his jacket. It doesn’t stop Felix to keep kissing her. She stops when his undershirt shows. Annette gazes to him, evaluating if it’s right to undress there. He holds her hands and squeezes them affectionately.

— For now, it stays on. — says.

Then Annette proceeds to finish undressing his trousers. She leaves the underwear on too. Next, Felix grabs her tights and impulse her up to hold her from the hip. She gasps for the sudden action and giggles a little. He carries her to the bed and lays her on faced up. His face seems calm but his eyes which staring at her are filled with passion. If she stares at them for a while, she will run the risk to melt. Almost feels combusted when he starts to trail kisses around her neck. Wherever he kisses, he strips. Moves away the sleeves and the neckline to show her skin. Once her breasts are exposed, he uses his mouth to play with them. She whimpers when he sucks one of her nipples.

— Felix… — calls his name almost whispering.

She can’t enjoy much this sensation because another knocks interrupt them.

— They were really quickly. — says Annette surprised.

— Seems that they are too thirsty… — chuckles Felix with a smug. — Open.

Sylvain and Ingrid enter to the room but this time they are without armor, cape and coat. He comes only in underwear and Ingrid wears a pair of undershorts too besides a top. Also she has taken her hair ornaments off and undone her braids, which hair looking longer than it seems when it’s tied.

— Are we interrupting something? — grins Ingrid.

— Felix, did you just start without us? How rude from you! — Sylvain clicks his tongue in mock offense.

— Shut up and come you two. — snarls Felix but in a friendly way.

Ingrid closes the door behind them while Sylvain approaches. Annette, instinctively, covers her breasts when he comes too close.

— Hey, don’t be shy. We want to see you how beautiful you are. If you feel comfortable, of course. — encourages.

Meanwhile, Ingrid sits on the end of the bed and lays next to her.

— Whenever you want, you can telling us to stop or what do you need — she reminds.

— Exactly, don’t be afraid to let us know. Even if you now prefer cuddling or making love only with Fe, we’ll understand it — he agrees.

— No, stay here, please. I love so much your company — Annette asks.

She uncovers, adopting a relaxed position in front of them.

— Y-you can touch me — stutters, which face is redder than the Empire’s flag because her embarrassment.

— As you wish. Let me finish what Fe started — offers Sylvain delighted.

He unbuttons the last ones to next pull her robe off smoothly. She remains only with her underpants and shivers to feel the air touching her skin, and how exposed she is right now.

— You’re so cute. — says Ingrid while she gives her a tiny kiss in one shoulder.

— No doubts. We have a beauty in front of us — confirms Sylvain smiling warmly.

Felix hums approving. Annette is going to burst because of them. Maybe is the most drastic solution to avoid more embarrassment but at last is effective. But deep inside, she’s enjoying every second. And she can being bold once she knows none is going to judge her.

— I would like…

They watch her attentively.

— Be kissed. All my body. Wherever you want.

They grin at the suggestion. She can see a glint in their eyes.

— That’s a good start. — flatters Sylvain.

Ingrid chooses to kiss first her left hand to trail at her shoulder and ends at her crook of the neck. Felix, to her lips, nipping them and using the tongue. Sylvain, being bolder, goes to the breasts. At the same time, six hands are caressing the rest of her body. Soon, an Ingrid’s hand touches the hip bone, tempting to get into the underwear but doesn’t move forward because she awaits her permission.

— Go ahead, Grid. — invites Annette, hungry. Ingrid smiles and kisses on her cheek of approval. The fingers enters between the skin and the fabric, searching in a new territory. — And you too, Syl and Fe. You can go down.

— I like how daring are you getting. — teases Sylvain between kisses and nibbles. Next, he goes to squeeze her ass.

Felix passes to trail down until stops in the right nipple, which he sucks and rubs it with his teeth. All those actions come result in whimpers, moans and a back arching. Her hips are jerking for the encounter with Ingrid’s fingers which are doing the work.

— Ah, Grid…

Meanwhile, Sylvain is trailing down to her tum, leaving to Felix the breasts for himself alone. Suddenly, when is giving tiny kisses on her abs, her skin tenses. He comes to the realization of something and smirks but he doesn’t say nothing. He continues until stops to watch how Ingrid is, probably, rubbing her clit or fingering her. Ingrid notices, and asks to him:

— Do you want something?

— I was wondering if I could help you.

She withdraws her fingers to the Annette’s frustration and makes her to pay attention to him. Sylvain looks at Annette at the same time he tips every side of her underwear, asking to her permission of remove the obstacle between him and the forbidden fruit. Annette nods closing her eyes, so needy. Sylvain takes it off and looks amused what he is seeing.

— Ingrid has done a good job. — teases.

He gains an frustrated and flustered Annette’s whine.

— Don’t worry, darling, we’re going to end your suffering. — comforts Sylvain. He may is a tease but not a sadist. He gifts to her a lick on her aching nub.

Annette’s body responses positively. He holds her legs separate as well Ingrid takes back to her job, combining the Sylvain’s tongue working at the folds and the entrance. In Felix’s case, he does things his own way making hickeys across her cleavage.

After a while, the principal makes a silent moan, squirting a little in Sylvain’s mouth. Annette apologizes flustered:

— I’m so sorry, Syl.

— Not sorry, Annie. It was my intention. — chuckles. — Now, what do you want to do?

Felix and Ingrid await her response trailing their fingers across her skin. They truly want something else but they prioritize her wishes for being her first time with all of them. Annette yawns and answer:

— If you both don’t mind, I would like to sleep now. I’m feeling a little worn out. I know it has been kind short but that’s been intense. Amazing.

— Then for us is more than enough. — approves Sylvain, satisfied. — Don’t you think, guys?

They nod, agreed. Annette stutters asking:

— How… how has I been?

They smile sweetly to her. The trio gets close to her for kissing her face. She hears their voices telling to her "incredible", "amazing", "adorable" and more praises that add more red to her cheeks. Next, they proceed to clean her and she goes to sleep. But before to close her eyes, she says:

— I don’t mind if you go on without me. I know Felix needs you too.

— Don’t worry about that. We prefer to let it stay for today. — comforts Ingrid.

— We can stay until you fall asleep — proposes Sylvain — and meanwhile…

He comes closer to Felix. He slightly touches his nose with his before to kiss in the lips. Felix makes a muffled sound and reciprocates. Ingrid joins kissing one of his cheeks and on his crook. Felix responds wrapping her with one arm and squeezes her waist. Once they end the kiss, Felix gives another one to who has waited patiently but without releasing his other beloved. Annette watches the scene melted. They love each other so much and so tender, and now she’s finished but really happy thanks to them. Bit by bit, feels her eyelids heavier and heavier; and before to realize she has fallen asleep.


End file.
